Sleazy
Lyrics Carly with Kidz: I don’t need you or your brand new Benz Or your bougie friends I don’t need love looking like diamonds Looking like diamonds Komani: Okay I’m young and I’m tatted I get them bucks like an addict Rockin' this Christian Dior, I spend so much on my fabric I got a wifey at home and what she wants she can have it And she in love with my stick, she say I work it like magic Okay now no need to panic, I’m on a beach where the sand is Somewhere smokin’ on medication, no I won't need a bandage Some would look at my age and try to say I’m young and I’m handsome I say I’m filthy fucking rich, so I’m an old dirty bastard And my cribs a disaster and my kush is the master I was in my yellow car but my Ferrari go faster Sounding like a band in it and my diamonds the dancers On the remix with Ke$ha, bout to go see the cashier On the grind so now my watch has got a lot of diamonds in it I look down and see a hundred thou’ and think its time to get it Brought a lot of marijauna and I’m here to share it No it’s not a problem, better get it, then I won't be here tomorrow lil' momma Erica and Marissa with Kidz: I don’t need you or your brand new Benz Or your bougie friends I don’t need love looking like diamonds Looking like diamonds I don’t need you or your brand new Benz Or your bougie friends I don’t need love looking like diamonds Looking like diamonds Andre 3000: We start out so cute in our baby pictures That momma shot for our daddy so that HE wouldn’t forget you He forgot anyway, but hey, one day he’ll remember If not he’s human, I’m human, you human, we’ll forgive him God gives him his ultimatum, can’t see how momma hates him He’s such a cool ass guy, then wonder why she date him I’m only 8, I’m not old enough, guess it’s complicated Two parent dwellings, expelling have got so underrated I only say this in cadence so it don’t get negated I was gon’ save it for later but later look like maybe This crazy lady named Ke$ha is guessing my Mercedes Would be all new and frou-frou, but its the 1980′s But now that we a cool crew, she sippin’ Irish Baileys She say “Stacks, you’re true blue?” I said “Nah, I’m Navy” I call her Kiesha, she like it because it’s hood to her She call me Andre 6000 because I’m good to her Erica and Marissa with Kidz: I don’t need you or your brand new Benz Or your bougie friends I don’t need love looking like diamonds Looking like diamonds I don’t need you or your brand new Benz Or your bougie friends I don’t need love looking like diamonds Looking like diamonds Nathan: Hey Ke$ha what up boo its me Do you know what to do wit me? Bad bitches, I got two with me With you, better make it two or three Bad bitches know me so don’t bother introducing me They want me more than diamonds Wipe me down bitch, I’m super clean I’m hella cold, mega paid, making moves doing things Bitches stay queued and they all wanna do the king I’m balling, royalty, knew it when I seen her I was gonna take her, make her my new royal penis cleaner My demeanor something special and this dick is so impressive Bitch I bet you take it off and take it with you if I let you I ain't trippin’, I’m just here, they couldn’t catch you and I got you Bitch my swag on super natural Get you pregnant looking at you I ain't nothing like them other dudes I’m an atom bomb, they a molecule Still paid, ballin’ out the frame, stuntin’ like a fool Erica and Marissa with Kidz: I don’t need you or your brand new Benz Or your bougie friends I don’t need love looking like diamonds Looking like diamonds I don’t need you or your brand new Benz Or your bougie friends I don’t need love looking like diamonds Looking like diamonds Carly with Kidz: Rat tat tat tat on your dumb dumb drum The beat's so fat gonna make me cum/come Um, um, um, um Over to to your place Komani: We be on that shit that no one be on That's what we on Smoke that neon, Kings of Lean Dynamite - Napoleon Got some skinnies and a T on And some Vans and my man's got the ratchet While I'm laying in some pussy you'll be laying in a casket I'm just saying, I'm just spazzing I'm just smashing, I'm just nasty If you bout it, bust it open, oh you fancy Man I got so many flows like a mansion Catch a tantrum, know a girl named Cleopatra She'll throw that pussy atchya I'm financially straight Like a line, I ain't lyin All my hoes on they toes Ballerina, Black Swan And we on that Ciroc, Grey Goose, Pat-rón It's Weezy baby, Sleazy baby. YEAH! (Young Moula baby) Erica and Marissa with Kidz: I don’t need you or your brand new Benz Or your bougie friends I don’t need love looking like diamonds Looking like diamonds I don’t need you or your brand new Benz Or your bougie friends I don’t need love looking like diamonds Looking like diamonds Nathan: Get sleazy Video Category:Songs Category:Season 6 Songs